1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a canned linear motor armature and a canned linear motor.
2. Discussion of the Background
A canned linear motor armature and a canned linear motor typically cover a can with an armature winding, and cause refrigerant to flow through a refrigerant flow channel provided between an armature winding and a can, thereby recovering heat generated by the armature winding using the refrigerant and reducing a rise in temperature at a surface of the linear motor (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 06-41381 (pages 5-6, FIG. 1), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2001-238428 (pages 5-6, FIG. 2), 2002-27730 (pages 3-5, FIG. 1), 2004-312877 (pages 4-5, FIG. 1), 2005-20671 (pages 4-6, FIG. 4), and 2001-284247 (pages 5-9, FIG. 2)). The contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.